kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Death to Dictators
Butt heads for the last time with Ivan’s Immortals, his personal guard. Claim supreme victory for ErrorLandia and KyleLandia to free the planet! -Mission Debriefing Operation: Death to Dictators is the final mission of Act III in the ErrorLandian Campaign. Like a cornered rat, Ivan struggles, but to no avail. Combined forces of ErrorLandians and KyleLandians fight not as strangers, but as brothers, to end the fascist rule of the Falantan Confederation. The final battle is at hand... This can also be a two-player co-op mission. One player would play as ErrorLandia while the other plays as KyleLandia. Pre-action Cutscene WindowsError1495: Today, the black heart of the dictatorship beats for the last time, general. Siege Fausenberg, the capital city and residing place of the once-feared Dictator Ivan. Captain Joe: I will work with the KyleLandians to tie up any loose ends. What will you do, sir? WindowsError1495: I will join my men on the battlefield. I did it once, I’ll do it again. I will do anything if it means killing the dictator who plagued this planet for so long. Captain Joe: I would stop you, sir, but I did the same thing in the defense of Eripore, and lived. WindowsError1495: Prepare my armor, men. We’re going to war. The Barrier Falls “CHAAAARGE!” - Anonymous ErrorLandian Warrior Music for this mission: World Beyond - DOWNFALL At long last the barrier falls, and all of ErrorLandia's forces storm Fausenburg. The KyleLandians bring up the rear and eventually split up from the main force to attack in the west, while the ErrorLandians continue to push in the east. An MCV is given to you to establish a standing army on the front lines. After you get situated, power plants, a refinery, a barracks, and a war factory are instantly constructed for your use. What you need to do now is construct tanks and artillery to help break through the barrier. An APC also comes through carrying WindowsError inside of it. It needs to be escorted to the capital building, because we still have a score to settle with Ivan. Purge the Heretics “Kill them before they kill us!” - Anonymous ErrorLandian Warrior Once you believe your force is large enough, send all of them to the barricade to fight the people who are too stubborn to accept ErrorLandia’s inevitable takeover. Once the barrier goes down, kill as many enemy soldiers as you can, because they will make the next part of the mission more difficult. They will retreat into the capital citadel to make a final stand. The KyleLandian forces will move in from the other side as well. Breach the citadel’s walls and clean up the Immortals like the pests they are. Once that’s done, send in WindowsError’s APC, because it’s time for phase 3. The Dark Heart’s Last Beat “Come, my brothers! Let this be a final lesson for Ivan and his followers, that he is not a god, but flesh and blood!” Music for this part: World at War - Hell’s Gate As the elite soldiers emerge from the APC, you take control of WindowsError, clad in Giant Armor, a Mask of the Father, and carrying a Zweihander. Leading the charge into the building, you are confronted by the last of Ivan’s Immortals, who somehow haven’t surrendered. Mercy? What’s that? Just kill them and move on! Bust down the door of the last room to see Ivan’s putrid face for the first (and last) time, covered in plate armor and holding a gladius. After killing the last of his henchmen, a cutscene plays. Dramatic Moment Cutscene Dictator Ivan: So, WindowsError, we meet, for the last time. WindowsError1495: Indeed, dictator. That is why I approach you today; to kill you. Dictator Ivan: This floor shall be stained with your blood, heathen. WindowsError1495: As it will be with yours. Dictator Ivan: Rebel! WindowsError1495: Casul! ErrorLandian Warrior: Hey, can you two get on with it?! *record scratch* WindowsError1495: Aw, come now! Where’s your sense of the dramatic moment? Dictator Ivan: Listen, if this final battle is to remembered, it HAS to be as dramatic as possible! *dramatic music starts back up* Dictator Ivan: Anyways, where were we? Oh right, don’t you know this is what they wanted? WindowsError1495: What who wanted? Dictator Ivan: The KyleLandians. Don’t you know? Once you’re done with me, they’ll come for you next. KyleLandian Soldier: WROOOONG! We didn’t come all this way just to stab you in the back! Dictator Ivan: Let us begin, then. A duel to be remembered by. WindowsError1495: And a duel it shall be. A Duel to Decide Falanta’s Fate “Ready or not, Error! Here we go!” ''-''Gladiator Ivan Music for this part: Dark Souls - Ornstein and Smough The two leaders, clad in their heaviest armor, face off for the last time. The whole planet watches and waits... If you’re controlling WindowsError, you have to attack Ivan a lot before he goes down. He’s a tough man, after all, if he’s willing to duel to the death. If you strike predictably, and while he isn’t attacking you, expect to be parried. A defensive playstyle is encouraged if you want to take him down. Whenever he strikes, you can block it and punch him, which is essentially a parry. Strike him whenever he’s down or looking tired, and you’ll win eventually. A cutscene will play where you cut off his head, ending his reign of terror forever.